Essayer
by saphira15
Summary: "La vie ne nous demande pas d'être meilleur, juste d'essayer" F. Lachapelle. Ce n'est pourtant pas si facile à appliquer, surtout lorsqu'on est un enfant et qu'on vit dans un monde peuplé de zombis. Centré sur Carl, amitié Daryl/Carol, se passe après la fin de la saison 3.


En attendant la suite de TLD, voici un petit OS pour vous faire patienter. Il est, pour changer, centré sur Carl, et se passe juste après la fin de la saison 3, lorsque les habitants de Woodbury s'installent. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de spoiler puisque la saison 3 a été diffusée, mais pour les retardataires, je conseille de regarder d'abord la fin de saison 3 :)

**Je précise que je ne touche aucun bénéfice de cette fiction, juste la joie de lire vos reviews :)**

Un grand merci à** CathouxXx,** ma bêta-reader sur cet OS, pour son temps, sa patience et sa gentillesse !

* * *

**Essayer**

Il voulait se boucher les oreilles. Il voulait plaquer un chiffon contre son nez. Il voulait oublier.

Il voyait ce vieillard, trébuchant, grelottant, se servant de sa canne pour se redresser. Il détourna les yeux. Il ne voulant pas voir. Il entendait les gémissements intempestifs d'un bébé. Pas sa sœur. Un autre, qui gémissait comme si c'était la seule chose que Dieu lui avait permis de faire. Il serra les dents, ayant remarqué avec le temps que cela lui permettrait de moins entendre. Il sentait, tout autour de lui, cette odeur de vieux, de malade, de mort, qui l'étouffait, comme un linceul autour de lui.

Puis ce fut trop. Après un énième gémissement, celui de trop, Carl se redressa sur ses jambes qui commençaient à se muscler et, replaçant son chapeau sur sa tête, s'éloigna de l'attroupement créé.

Il ne voulait pas prendre part à ça. Pas comme les autres. Les traitres.

Ils ne comprenaient pas, se dit-il pour la centième fois. Ils ne savaient pas comment survivre. Ils avaient tous accepté ces nouveaux arrivants comme s'ils étaient une bénédiction, mais c'était tous des vieux, des bébés, des malades. Toutes autant de personnes inutiles. Carl était le seul qui le voyait. Et tout le monde semblait si content de les accueillir.

Son père discutait avec une vieille dame, Beth s'occupait comme toujours des bébés, Maggie et Glenn s'étaient attroupés autour de Tyreese et Sasha pour échanger…il ne savait quoi. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il était en colère. Contre eux. Contre eux tous. Hershel aussi était occupé, comme Rick, Ils étaient tous si ravis de recevoir ces gens. Ils étaient naïfs. N'avaient-ils pas compris que ces gens-là étaient des handicaps ? N'avaient-ils pas compris qu'ils finiraient par tous les tuer ?

Merde, même son père l'avait réprimandé, avec ses yeux qui voulaient dire « j'ai raison fils, fais-toi à cette idée » avec un semblant de « t'es trop jeune pour comprendre » flottant quel part. Carl n'était pas trop jeune pour comprendre. Il comprenait mieux que n'importe qui. Son père ne l'avait jamais traité en adulte, alors qu'il l'était, il était devenu adulte, il avait vécu plus de choses que la plupart des gens et ça l'avait rendu fort. Il était fort. Au même titre que Daryl, Glenn ou encore son propre père. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le voir ?

Enervé à présent, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la prison, faisant en sorte que personne ne le voit. S'il se faisait prendre, il allait encore avoir droit à ces remarques du genre « fais attention », « c'est trop dangereux » comme s'il était un gamin qu'il fallait protéger. Il avait abattu sa mère, non ? Et ça lui donnait le droit d'être traité comme n'importe quel survivant. Il n'était pas juste le fils de Rick, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Il poussa la porte, grimaçant lorsque les gonds gémirent faiblement. Un coup d'œil derrière lui le rassura. Personne n'avait entendu. Dieu, ils étaient tous trop occupés à faire ami-ami avec ces bombes à retardement pour se préoccuper de lui.

Personne ne se préoccupait de lui, de toute façon.

Il inspira largement lorsque l'air vif de ce début de soirée lui emplit les poumons. Il avait besoin de cette sensation. Cet air ne sentait pas le vieux, ou la maladie, cet air était pur, et Carl se serait bien volontiers couché à l'extérieur, à la belle étoile, pour éviter un peu plus longtemps les autres. Il se rapprocha du grillage, appréciant ce mélange subtil entre la sensation de sécurité qu'il éprouvait à l'intérieur de ces murs et l'adrénaline du fait d'être si proche de ces monstres. C'était un sentiment de toute puissante, et il sourit. Il n'était pas petit. Il était fort.

Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit une voix faible :

-…Jamais aimé la compagnie…

Carl fronça les sourcils. Ca ressemblait plutôt bien à la voix de Daryl… Le gamin se tourna un instant, regardant instinctivement la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Il ne s'était même pas demandé où était passé le chasseur avant de quitter la prison. Il reporta ses yeux vers l'origine de la voix, s'approchant du mur à sa droite pour s'y plaquer. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Daryl le trouve en train de désobéir à son père. Carl était presque sûr que Rick verrait rouge s'il était informé de la petite escapade de son fils. Carl fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit une seconde voix, plus douce :

-Qu'en est-il de ma compagnie ?

De là où il était, Carl pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Carol. Il se laissa aussitôt attendrir. Il aimait beaucoup la femme. Elle n'était pas comme sa mère, c'était évident, mais elle était douce, elle ne songeait jamais à le blesser. Elle était quelqu'un à protéger, et Carl était sûr d'une chose : il protégerait toujours cette femme. Il sourit mentalement en pensant que Daryl serait probablement à ses côtés si cela arrivait.

Daryl renifla, et Carl retint un rire. Il reconnaissait bien là le chasseur.

Carl sentait qu'il ne devait pas assister à ça. C'était une conversation privée, et il ferait bien de retourner à l'intérieur et de les laisser tranquille. Cependant…Carl n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner dans ce fichu hôpital pour les morts qu'était devenu la prison. Et il ne voulait pas voir son père.

De plus, il était intrigué par la discussion entre les deux amis. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, il avait entendu Glenn le dire à Maggie alors qu'ils étaient dans leur cellule. Carl n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que voulait vraiment dire « se passer quelque chose », mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de spécial.

Et il était curieux. Aussi, et malgré la partie mature de son esprit qui lui hurla de faire demi-tour, le jeune garçon s'avança le long du mur jusqu'à pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil plus loin. Daryl était assis à même le sol, son poncho posé autour de ses épaules, enveloppant son corps. Juste à côté de lui, Carol était assise sur une caisse retournée, à quelque pas de l'homme. Elle était penchée en avant et avait les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, tandis qu'elle souriait à son ami. Carl jeta un dernier coup d'eux derrière lui, et reporta ses yeux sur la scène.

-Les choses vont changer, maintenant…soupira Carol, et Carl vit les yeux de Daryl se poser sur son visage.

-Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Nos nouveaux pensionnaires…il faudra se rationner. Et prendre soin de tout le monde. Et être un peu plus sociable.

Carl étouffa un rire en voyant le sourire mesquin sur les lèvres de la femme. Sourire auquel Daryl répondit, un peu.

-J'm'en f'rais pas trop à ta place. D'ici à demain, il en aura déjà la moitié qui s'ront morts.

Carol secoua la tête, mais le jeune garçon put voir qu'elle souriait toujours. Elle souriait toujours quand elle était avec Daryl. Il aurait aimé que Beth sourit autant quand elle était avec lui.

-Idiot, souffla-t-elle, et Daryl lui lança un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur les motifs qui recouvraient sa laine.

Lorsque Carol reprit la parole, sa voix était plus douce. Plus triste aussi :

-Andrea…Andrea va me manquer…

Daryl lui jeta un regard en bais, caché par les cheveux qui lui descendaient sur le visage. Carl baissa les yeux. Ouais, Andrea… Il avait presque oublié.

-Moi aussi, répondit Daryl, et Carl put dire, à l'étrange regard qu'elle lança à Daryl qu'elle était surprise. « Moi aussi », ne put s'empêcher de penser Carl.

-Elle aurait pas dû mourir, ajouta ensuite Daryl, croisant ses mains devant lui. Elle essayait de faire ça bien, tu sais ? D'nous aider.

-Oui. Tout comme ton frère.

Carl ne sut que penser. Son frère ? Merle ? Un homme bien ? Il aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu tant peur de se faire prendre. Merle était un trou du cul, tout le monde le savait. Il était un trou du cul au camp déjà, il disait des gros mots et n'aidait jamais personne, et personne ne l'aimait.

C'était un putain d'égoïste, un drogué qui plus est, qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour les autres. Shane lui avait dit ça, des mois plus tôt, et Carl avait tout de suite été d'accord. Et quand il était revenu, ça avait été pire encore. Il avait torturé Glenn. Il avait tiré sur Michonne. Il avait fait du mal à Maggie. Carl l'aurait jeté dehors si la décision lui avait appartenue. Il était dangereux, une menace pour le groupe, et les menaces, il devait les éliminer. Merle n'était certainement pas un homme bien.

Ce que dit Daryl ensuite lui donna raison :

-Merle a toujours agi pour Merle. Faut être con pour penser le contraire.

Il y eut un silence après ça. Daryl avait le regard fixé à ses chaussures, tandis que Carol le regardait, toute la tendresse du monde dans ses yeux. Puis il y eut un bruit de glissement, celle du jean roulant sur quelque chose, et Carl tourna la tête suffisamment tôt pour voir Carol se rapprocher de Daryl, se mettant à genoux devant lui. Daryl n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul.

-Merle a agi pour toi. Pour son frère. Pour te sauver.

Daryl renifla, une seconde fois. Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Carl sentit que sa voix était différente :

-Il est mort pour rien. L'gouverneur est pas mort. Il a tué des gens aujourd'hui. Il a tué Milton. Et Andrea.

Carol posa alors une main sur le dessus de son poncho. Juste à côté de sa main. Daryl la fixa, en silence.

-Oui, mais il a essayé, Daryl. Il a essayé. Pour toi. Pour nous. On réussit pas toujours ce qu'on fait. Andrea n'avait pas réussi. Mais ils ont essayé. Ils ont donné leur vie pour ce qu'ils croyaient être bien. Et dans ce monde, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer. Être entouré de gens suffisamment bien pour essayer. Essayer de faire ce qui est juste. Malgré tout ce qu'était Merle, il faisait partie de ces gens.

Carl fut surpris lorsque Daryl posa son autre main sur celle de Carol. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de la femme. Daryl ne dit rien ensuite, mais il sourit. Et Carl écarquilla des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Daryl sourire. Jamais. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison qu'il trouva son sourire si éblouissant.

Il resta encore là quelques secondes, observant le couple se dévisager, sentant que quelque chose se produisait devant lui sans qu'il ne sache exactement quoi. Il regarda le visage de Daryl, plus détendu que jamais, leurs mains jointes, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, comme Carl était persuadé qu'ils le feraient. Ils ne dirent rien de ce que les gens disaient habituellement dans les films que sa mère regardait le soir, qui finissaient toujours bien. Pas de « je t'aime », pas de « je ne t'oublierais jamais », rien du tout. Pourtant, quelque part, Carl sentit que ce qu'il avait en face des yeux était une manifestation évidente de ce que tout le monde recherchait. Même si Carl était bien incapable de dire quoi.

Puis finalement, il se détourna. S'éloignant du mur pour marcher doucement vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Le cœur plus léger que jamais.

Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le bloc C, il sourit et se dit que lui aussi, il allait essayer.

**Fin**

_Vous pouvez laisser un petit mot juste en dessous, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


End file.
